History in the Bones
by clarinetgeek4
Summary: Pelant's torturing and killing spree has only gotten worse, with seemingly no motive whatsoever. This case, Booth notices, is different. There is a survivor of kidnapping and torture, the capital city of Ottawa, Octavia Williams. Only Booth and Bones don't know the Nations' secret. Now the Nations are pulled into a mess, with their secret on the line. STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY OCS!
1. Chapter 1

History in the Bones, chapter 1

**Hey all! This is my first crossover, and I hope you enjoy! I would appreciate any feedback you have for this story, including the flames. Just please don't cuss in the flames, please. I know I'm not one to talk, since my stories have lots of cussing, but it is different when someone is cussing at you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OR BONES! Bones belongs to Fox network, and Hetalia belongs to the brilliant Hidekaz Himaruya!**

Octavia refused to budge as her captor sliced her across the face with the small dagger. Octavia knew who this man was, now seeing him up close and personal for the first time. This was the man that had made every single country cringe at the mere mention of his name, and had Delilah and Alfred way more paranoid than they already were- Christopher Pelant. Octavia grinned wryly, despite the aching and stinging her body was protesting with every breath she took.

"It's funny, how you seem to think that you can torture me. It's never worked, you know," Octavia warned him. Pelant chuckled darkly.

"I suppose you know about torture more than anyone, Miss Ottawa. Isn't it you that burned down your own sister's capital? How amazing it must have felt to have all the control," Pelant purred, stroking the cheek he had just put a gash in. She rolled her eyes.

"Wow, I applaud you in your knowledge of history. Seriously, I think you could win 'Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader'. You must be dumber than Venice on crack, though, if you think that we did those things out of our own free will," the Canadian capital snorted. Pelant smiled tolerantly.

"You're right in more ways than one, Ottawa. I do admit it was a mistake to kidnap you. No country would ever miss you enough to be lured here to rescue you. You're too annoying," Pelant replied. Octavia rolled her eyes.

_Here I am, face to face with Public Enemy Number 1 worldwide, and the best he can do is insult me. I am awed by his creativity._

"Oh, believe me, DC regular and Venice and Rome on crack is so much worse. Honestly, you should be grateful I'm this tolerant to kidnapping. Rome and Venice would be complaining about hunger, their manicures being chipped, their hair, basically anything," Octavia assured him with a confident nod. Pelant hit her head with a tool box, the sharp corner. She refused to gasp, but she felt tears of pain and horror trickling down her face.

"Oh, so strong, but so weak. You Personifications are almost complex as myself. No one can understand that hardships of brilliance but you and me," Pelant mused. Octavia was too tired to roll her eyes.

"What about Temperance Brennan, and Michael Hodgins? And Angela Montenegro? And Cameron Saroyan? Hm? They've bested you once, no three times already. But you're weak, so of course you couldn't face them head on. Pauvre," Octavia teased in fake sympathy with her French vocab in handy. The cheekiness earned her a smack to the face with a- wait, what?

"A cane? Why the hell do you have a cane? That makes no sense at all," Octavia questioned. Pelant kicked her in her already battered torso. She coughed, splattering blood all over the concrete floor. "Awesome. Poor janitor, having to clean all this lovely stuff up."

"You think you can distract me. It's not working," Pelant said flatly, not bothering with his usual mind games. He raised his fist to strike her again. Octavia caught his gaze, and she focused, wincing at all the terrible memories that were coming up. Pelant just grinned wickedly as her plan turned against her, old bruises reappearing, and scars turning back into the blood gashes that they once were. The terrified young capital screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her. She felt the pain and suffering of her people of the past, present, and future crash down on her like Hurricane Katrina did to Alfred.

"SIR, WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURROUNDED! THERE'S NO ESCAPE! GIVE HER UP, OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" Pelant just smirked.

"DAMN IT, YOU MAPLE FUCKING HOSER! GIVE MY SISTER BACK, OR ELSE! YOU'LL WISH THAT YOU WERE IN A GAME OF HOCKEY WITH ME!"

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to calm-"

"CALM?! DAMN IT, THAT'S MY SISTER IN THERE! I CAN HAVE YOU ALL FIRED!" Octavia was too busy trying to stay strong for her brother to notice the commotion, or the light kiss Pelant placed upon her cheek. She heard a slight ticking noise, before she blacked out.

"Sorry, excuse me! Please, move! Oh my fucking God, I have a sort of dying relative in this wing now MOVE," Delilah demanded, pushing her way the mobs of people, mostly reporters who were trying to get the scoop on Pelant's latest victim, who was being cared for in the Private Sector of the hospital, making everyone more erect with curiosity. She pushed another reporter out of the way, and she caught her shoulder.

"Aren't you a little young to be talking like a self-righteous bitch?" a middle-aged, stout female reporter snarled, obviously miffed at being talked down to by a 15-year-old. Delilah Jane D.C. Jones glared at the woman. She was SO not in the mood to be dealing with this.

"Aren't you a little too mature to be invading an innocent 15-year-old girl's privacy after she's been held hostage and severely beaten?" Delilah shot back, eyes glaring a hole through the woman's head. The woman turned an angry shade of red, but continued to shout questions at the Prime Minister who was there in support of Matthew, who was there in support of Octavia. She finally pushed her way through the crowd to Stephen Harper.

"Excuse me? Mr. Harper, sir?" Delilah asked, tugging lightly on his sleeve. He looked down at her, expecting another stuck up reporter, but was relieved to see the innocent face of his country's younger half-sister.

"Go on in, sweetie. I'll deal with these morons just fine," Mr. Harper promised. He whispered a few words to the guards and they just nodded gruffly, and allowed her access.

**_WITH OUR FAVE CRIME SOLVING DUO!_**

"Oh my God, is this really all that reporters have to report news on?" Booth demanded as he navigated his way through the massive hoards of leeches that called themselves journalists. He held his girlfriend's hand, so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd as well.

"Well, Pelant's been classified as a terrorist, Booth. It's probably big news, this being the youngest victim he's ever seemed to torture," Dr. Temperance Brennan, his partner reasoned, being the more logical of the two.

"Poor kid better get used to cameras," he muttered to her. "By the way, didn't I say not to come with me? As much as I love you, Bones, no one is dead, and no skeleton was found. Your expertise isn't needed at the moment."

"Where you go, I go, Booth. You should be used to that by now."

"Sorry, excuse me! Please, move! Oh my fucking God, I have a sort of dying relative in this wing now MOVE," a high pitched, loud female voice demanded. Booth and Brennan both looked in the voice's general direction only to see a teenager, not much younger than the victim, pushing through the crowd with amazing speed and strength. She was now arguing with a female reporter. "Aren't you a little too mature to be invading an innocent 15-year-old girl's privacy after she's been held hostage and severely beaten?" Booth gave a low whistle.

"Yeah, you tell 'em, kid," Booth supported under his breath. He opened his arms in protest as the girl got to go in before they did.

"What? No! A kid gets in before the authorities? How does that work?" Bones just rolled her eyes, and patted his arm as they inched their way through the crowd.

**_BACK TO HETALIA!_**

Delilah wrung her hands anxiously as she forced herself not to sprint to her twin's bedside. Finally she found the right room, and barged right in; she was hoping Matt didn't mind that she didn't knock. Luckily Matt wasn't even there, just Octavia who was flipping boredly through some magazines. It looked so normal but the bandages and gauze pads on her torso and face, leg cast, and blood package strapped to her arm disrupted the normality.

"Knock, knock, croc, croc," Delilah said softly. Octavia looked up, recognizing the voice and inside joke.

"De!" Delilah just smiled, set down a bouquet of irises, and held out Octavia's stuffed beaver to her.

"BEAVIS!" Octavia clasped the stuffed animal to her chest, as if she thought he would try to escape. Delilah stayed silent, for once in her life. She knew what would happen if they kept talking, and she didn't want for her visit to end awkwardly, because she would be taking Alfred or Matthew's place, if they did know about her true intentions, which they didn't. Octavia noticed the silence and looked at Delilah in mild alarm. "De? You ok?" Delilah forced herself to nod, even though she felt her lip trembling. Octavia noticed and gave her a look of pure regret. "Oh come here, you way too patriotic chick," Octavia said softly, raising her arms. Delilah walked forward and snuggled into bed with her.

"What were you thinking, Octavia? Are you out of your mind? The idea was surveillance, not take down! You've seen what he's found out about Personifications! Why he's on this killing spree in the first place," Delilah whispered harshly, pushing back the tears for the time being. Octavia looked down sheepishly.

"I knew it was supposed to be surveillance mission, but I just couldn't stand by, DC. They had taken one of my citizens, from a high school no less, and she was struggling a lot. There were bruises on her neck, and I could feel her fear." Delilah didn't say anything, but nodded for her to continue, brows pinched together in worry. "I couldn't let another innocent bystander die, Delilah. We're immortal, right?" Octavia questioned.

"Well, we're going to find out someday, aren't we?" Delilah asked solemnly, before the first tear fell. "Why did you have to be the first to experiment? Why you, one of the world's most powerful capitals, and most loved? Did you even think about us?" Delilah accused. Delilah realized she was being unfair, but she didn't care. Her twin sister had put her life on the line, and barely made it out alive.

"Who would you rather have done it, then?" Octavia demanded, becoming slightly defensive.

"I don't know! No one I guess. Me," Delilah supplied, throwing the answer out there. Octavia slapped her twin in the back of the head.

"No! Don't you even go there, Delilah Jane DC Jones. Your health is not worth the billions of people," Octavia commanded.

"Exactly what I'm thinking about you right now, except you did, didn't you?" Delilah snapped. Octavia shrank back, but stroked Delilah's hair affectionately.

"I'm alright, De. We're together." Delilah didn't press anymore, and the two twins fell asleep against each other.

Alfred and Matthew came in about 15 minutes later, about to chew out Delilah for coming without Alfred. They decided against it when they saw the two sisters snuggled against each other.


	2. Chapter 2

History in the Bones, chap 2

**Hey all! Figured I'd start this thing out with a bang with two chapters in one day! I hope you're enjoying this story so far. **

**DSICLAIMER- I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR THE TELEVISION SHOW BONES!**

Booth and Bones quietly creaked the door open to the victim's room only to see two identical men arguing in whispers.

"Lecture," the one with round glasses whispered.

"Let her off the hook," the one with square glasses retorted. His counterpart sighed.

"Al, she didn't come straight home from the volunteering like I told her to. I also told her not to interact with things that look suspicious. I'd meant drugs and things of course, but still, interfering with a kidnapping?"

"Dude, she's just as reckless as we were, and learned from that mistake. I mean, look at where she is now, Matt," Al argued.

"…I still think she should get a lecture."

"Ugh! You're impossible."

"Says the man who thought Batman was the man who came to the house trying to cure you of your dry skin condition," Matt said with a wicked smile. It just grew in size when Alfred's cheeks turned pink.

"H-hey now! That's not fair! Batman is a superhero, meaning he helps people, and he is a scientist. I'm sure it's a common slip-up," Al protested. Matthew gave his twin a skeptical look. "What? Batman is a scientist! Ask any DC Comics fan!"

Bones, who had just been surveying this conversation with amusement, finally cleared her throat, and the two men turned.

"Sorry, ma'am, but Octavia's not accepting any interviews," Matt said firmly, standing up a little taller. Booth stood protectively next to his lover.

"That's not why we're here, sir. Agent Booth, FB-"

"Wait, Seeley?" Booth turned towards the man besides Matt, and even though it took a few seconds, he recognized the man, and his business-like expression turned into one of surprise.

"Alfred?" The two men stared at each other for a while, to the point where Bones was getting impatient.

"Booth? You know this man?" Booth turned to her, a happy expression painted across his face.

"Hell yeah, I do! Only the best fighter in the whole US military," Booth boasted. Alfred just shrugged, not even trying to be modest.

"Well, when you've been in there forever, it's hard not to, dude. Besides, what kind of hero would I be if I couldn't knock a few heads every now and then?" Al replied, his smile bright despite the worry in his eyes. Booth shrugged, smiled, and rolled his eyes at his former leader's still heroic attitude from many years ago.

"You never got over your hero phase?" Alfred just smirked.

"Never lost it, Seeley." Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Can't lose something you never had," he said, with a small teasing smirk. Al just glared at him, but it turned into a flirtatious grin when his eyes moved to Dr. Brennen.

"And you must be the lovely Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennen that Seeley never shut up about. I've read all of your books, by the way. Great stuff," Alfred said, holding out his hand, which Brennen took gracefully.

"Nice to meet you, Alfred..?"

"Alfred F. Jones, doctor. I'm the UN rep for the US of A," Al introduced proudly. "And this is my bro-"

"I can introduce myself, Al. I'm this idiot's brother. I'm also the UN representative for Canada. It's a pleasure to meet you," Matthew said, taking Dr. Brennen's hand lightly kissing the top of it. Al snickered at Booth's slightly angry face.

"Don't worry, Seeley, Matt's French. Naturally he's a flirt," Al joked, but once again it sounded half-hearted.

"I'm French-Canadian, idiot. There's a huge difference."

"Wait, how can you two be brothers, if you are two different ethnicities? You two obviously have blood ties, but one of you is mistaken concerning the two ethnic groups," Brennen questioned. Al laughed, and Matt just shushed him, keeping in mind that the two girls were sleeping.

"Believe it or not, doll, Matt and I only are brothers by adoption. Same with Octavia and Delilah. We're one messed up family, but whatever works, right?" Alfred had stopped with his care-free and joking façade, and was now stroking Delilah's hair.

"So I'm assuming the victim is your sister, then?" Bones asked. Booth elbowed her.

"Bones! Remember, victims only apply to the dead, and obviously Octavia Rose Williams isn't dead. Also, not in front of family members," Booth whispered harshly.

"Sorry, Booth. Force of habit," Bones whispered back. "My apologies, gentlemen. I was only doing that to double check. Octavia is a strong girl," Bones noted, trying to get back on track. Matthew smiled softly, stroking his sister's unharmed cheek.

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you mind if we ask you two a couple questions? Since Octavia isn't up yet," Booth added. Both boys shrugged.

"Shoot."

"Ok, I know we just went over this, but what is your relation to Octavia?"

"Adoptive brothers and Delilah is Octavia's adoptive sister."

"What was she doing the night she got kidnapped?" Matthew answered.

"She was coming back home from Ontario's annual Blood Drive. She isn't able to donate, but she helps with the advertising, helping provide food and water, and the general organization of the whole event. She saw a girl, a donor for three years, getting pushed and shoved by a man, and he was taking her somewhere by force. There were already bruises on the girl's neck. Octavia threw a rock and hit the side of his face. He dropped the girl, and came running towards her. That's when the footage stopped," Matthew explained, trying to keep himself composed. Booth was immediately intrigued.

"Footage?"

"Yeah. Octavia had been filming the whole thing with her Ipod, so the guy could get caught," he explained.

"May we see the footage?" Bones asked, being her professional self. Matt just shrugged.

"We already gave it up to the authorities. If you want to see it, you'll probably have to take it up with them," Matt answered apologetically. Booth just nodded.

"Ok. That's all the info we really need at the moment. Please, let us know if there's anything you remember about all this. We'll probably be dropping by again, as fair warning. And you," Booth pointed to Alfred, "Meet me at a local café or something. We got a lot of catching up to do." Alfred just smiled and flicked him a lazy two fingered salute.

"Will do Seeley," Alfred answered. Seeley just sent him a sort of reassuring smile, and closed the door.

"Can Agent Booth be trusted not to snoop?" Canada asked quietly, still trying his best to not wake up the girls. Alfred just shrugged, not seeming too concerned about the whole FBI investigation on Pelant, even though Matthew knew that was not the case.

"Can't say for sure, dude. This guy has escaped arrest way too many times than is supposed to be possible, and it's driving all of my government agencies insane, since he's on American soil. Only now he's hopped borders. I know that if one more incident goes reported and it's on a different country's terrain, the whole world is going to get involved. Booth knows that," Alfred whispered, growing more agitated by the second. Matt placed a hand on his twin's shoulder.

"I know. That's why I was thinking we should put all of the capitals, and even some of the micronations in to hiding. Not just from Pelant, but from our lesser governments. As they investigate, they'll find that every single one of the victims has had a connection to the Personifications in one way or another," Matt offered. Alfred looked like he wanted to protest, but instead he heaved a sigh.

"Yeah. It's a good idea, dude, don't get me wrong, but we don't know for sure what Pelant wants. Does he want money? Justice? A terrorist ring to take over North America? We don't know. When we know exactly what he wants, that's when we'll know what the right course of action to take is," Alfred predicted. Matt nodded.

"Yes. But…" Francis, his capital Penelope, Arthur, and his capital Lola, all burst through the door, faces livid, and red.

"Matthew Pierre Williams, why on Earth do you have such bloody imbeciles as reporters?!" Arthur wanted to know. Alfred and Matthew both shushed them, and gestured to the still sleeping girls on the bed.

"_Desole_, _cheries_. So you did find Delilah, Alfred?" Alfred shot him a withering glare, and Francis smiled in feigned innocence.

"Obviously, frère," Penelope responded for Alfred, somehow fitting into the bed with Delilah and Octavia. Lola was sitting on Penelope's lap, not even minding her position because of the awful circumstances.

"The way things are going, I wouldn't be surprised if the all World Meetings and Capital Conventions are cancelled for the rest of the year," Lola whispered, stroking Octavia's hair.

"For once I agree with you, and I really hope this _batard _gets caught in his own tools of torture and dies a slow and painful death," Penelope wished, only to get scolded by her brother.

_"Langue, petite soeur_," he warned. Penelope scowled.

_"Desole, frere."_ France's eyes softened at the weak mental states of every Personification in the room. Matthew and Alfred were worried for their sister, and Alfred was also worried about his government getting too close to this case. Arthur was worried for his nieces/cousins/sisters, as was he, Francis. The capitals were insanely confused on government affairs concerning this attack (HA! If only he knew), and they were all scared out of their mind.

"Lads? I think it's best we go get something to eat. The girls will need some time," Arthur suggested. Both the twins just shrugged and followed him out as did Francis. When the capitals were sure their bros were gone, they all sat up.

"Ugh, thought they'd never leave," Octavia grumbled.

"Hey, it kept Alfie from chewing me out in front of Double B Team, so it was totes worth it," Delilah said.

"Double B Team? What's that?" Lola asked.

"Double B, being Agent Seeley Booth, and Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennen. They've solved many crimes together, with the help of Dr. Brennen's forensics team at the Jeffersonian. They're the equivalent of psychics," Delilah explained, trying to hide her admiration for the team as accurately as possible.

"Is that a good thing?" Penelope asked tentatively.

"It can be. I mean, they've solved a hell of a lot of murder cases. But with this particular case, and how it applies to us, it might be a problem," Delilah answered.

"So what you're saying is that we might have them put the pieces of the puzzle together, because finally one of our own got hurt," Lola summarized. Delilah nodded solemnly.

"Yep. We just have to be careful. Stay as far away from Pelant is possible, for one thing. Give only enough information so that Pelant is put behind bars, and preferably given the death penalty. Baby steps," Delilah offered. The door swung open, to reveal their older brothers, followed by Agent Booth and Dr. Brennen.

"Delilah," Alfred chastised. Delilah gave her usual smile, and a thumbs up.

"I love you, Alfie," Delilah sing-songed, praying she wouldn't get in trouble in front of one of her idols. Booth snickered behind his hand at his old superior officer's silly nickname.

"I can still kick your ass, Seeley. Remember that," Alfred said dryly. Alfred went over and picked up Delilah and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. Delilah yelped at the sudden movement.

"Alfred! Put me down! If you're going to chew me out, one! Octavia needed me! Two! You were being an idiot, and searching for your car keys when they were on the table! Three! It was for a greater cause! Four! I wanted to! Five! The traffic was getting unbearable, and we wouldn't have made it here in less than an hour and a half! Six-"

"Yeah, yeah, keep blabbing. Doesn't change the fact you worried me half to death, and you are causing a scene. Now we're going to the hallway to have a nice civilized chat-"

"Ha, civilized! That's great coming from you," Arthur pointed out with a smirk with Lola snickering along with him.

"Iggy, back off. If Lola ever did something like this, you'd be ten times worse," Alfred pointed out through gritted teeth. With a protesting Delilah on his back, Alfred stalked out the door. Cue the cricket chirps through out the room.

"Do you feel up to answering a few questions, miss Williams?" Booth asked, going back to his professionalism. She shrugged.

"Why not, eh?"

"You've got a well built body. How often do you work out?" Penelope blurted out of the blue. Despite her weak state, Octavia slapped her forehead and Lola was lecturing Penelope for her insensitivity. Francis and Arthur tried breaking up the fight, only to get into an argument themselves. Matthew and Octavia both sighed in exasperation.

"I can write down the answers if that would make it easier," Octavia offered.


	3. Chapter 3

History in the Bones, chapter 3

**HEY ALL! New chappie up! Not really good with disclaimers, so let's just get it out of the way. **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Bones, or Hetalia! Rights belong to Fox network and Hidekaz Himaruya! **

Back and safe in Washington DC, Dr. Brennen was feeding Christine her dinner when the phone rang. Without Booth home, it was quiet, which she wasn't used to. No dead bodies, or murder investigations, for that matter. She picked up the cell phone.

"Brennen."

"Hey! How did stalking Booth go?" Angela's perky voice rang in Brennen's ear. She shrugged, forgetting Angela couldn't see her.

"I wasn't stalking him, Angela, I was simply accompanying him to gain some insight on the Pelant investigation," Brennen protested.

"Mhm, sure, sweetie. I'm sure you weren't worried about Booth at all," Angela drawled. Brennen's eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Of course I wasn't worried about him. He can handle himself." Silence on the other end. Brennen rolled her eyes before adding, "Ok, maybe I was a little worried about Pelant still on the loose. Didn't you see Octavia Rose Williams on the news?"

"Yes! Who hasn't? That poor girl, she must be traumatized," Angela empathized.

"Actually, the whole interview process, including her family, was awkward. Her first older brother, Matthew, was the most normal. Alfred, her other older brother, was jovial, but as soon as Delilah, Octavia's sister, woke up, he was very assertive. Her uncles, Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy, fight like cats and dogs, which is strange because usually both sides of the family don't interact all that much. Her cousins, Lola Kirkland and Penelope Bonnefoy, fight just like their fathers. We didn't get to speak with Delilah because Alfred was disciplining her," Brennen told her.

"Wow. Talk about dysfunctional," Angela commented.

"That's exactly what Booth said afterwards. He's at the office with Sweets, having him listen to recordings of the interviews," Bones explained.

"How were the girls? All of the teenage relatives were girls, right?"

"Yes. Lola Kirkland and Penelope Bonnefoy kept arguing over whose turn it was to talk, even when Booth was doing individual interviews. I'm rather surprised Booth didn't have one of them leave the room. Surprisingly, Octavia Williams wasn't as distraught as other victims have been in the past. She seemed almost comfortable," Bones reported.

"No, that's not possible. Was her brother in the room?"

"Yes," Brennen answered.

"She was putting on a strong face for him. She was trying to impress the older. It's kind of given with older siblings," Angela reasoned. Temperance nodded.

"Yes, that would be logical." As if on cue, Christine started whimpering from the kitchen, and the anthropology expert sighed. "Sorry, Angela, I still have to feed Christine. Can I possibly call you some time later?"

"Sure thing, sweetie."

L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~~

"What have you got?" Booth demanded as he walked into Sweet's office. Sweets sighed.

"Why do always assume I have a hypothesis?"

"Because you're a forensic psychologist and criminal analysis, we depend on you having something. Now what have we got?" Booth answered, settling down in one of the spinning leather chairs.

"Well, let's start with the simplest subjects- the four teenage girls. Why did you let Penelope Bonnefoy stay in the room during Lola Kirkland's interview, anyway?" Sweets wanted to know.

"People give a lot of information away when they're irritated," Booth answered, nonchalantly taking a sip of his water. Sweets raised his eyebrows at the old-fashioned tactic.

"Impressive. Ok, Lola Kirkland has a very high temper when accused or teased, which is usually caused by an event of some kind. Given how steady her retorts and replies were, she has known Penelope for a very long time, which is odd in itself. Two sides of one family, that know each other well enough to keep a conversation, let alone a debate is kind of off. The same goes for Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy," he started. Booth nodded.

"Yeah, Bones noticed that too. What else?"

"Judging by the strained voices when asked about Pelant, I sense a lot of hostility towards him-"

"Well, that's a given, Sweets. He attacked one of their close family members," Booth interrupted, like it was obvious.

"If you'd let me finish, I could explain a bit a further. Usually you detect a faint quiver, almost like a crack in their voice when asked about the murderer directly, which indicates fear. Their voices were all strong, and almost defiant. They aren't scared of Pelant; they want to face him head on," Sweets finished.

"So we've got possible teenage sociopaths on our radar too?" Sweets shrugged.

"I can't really tell for sure. Because there's no actual footage of physical behavior, these are all just educated predictions on how they would act. Now onto questions about themselves personally. They were almost the exact opposites of how they were talking about Pelant. Kind of quiet and reserved. Judging by the recording the whole group's conversations, that's not them at all. They were intimidated, no, fearful," Sweets said.

"So what does that mean? I'm an FBI agent, Sweets, intimidation kind of comes in a whole package," Booth pointed out.

"Yeah, but this was different. That's usually along the lines of shock, not actual fear unless they've got something to hide. These girls sounded as if they were afraid of giving up too much information. I don't know if it was emotions or what, but they were holding something back," Sweets finished.

"Ok. So they've got a secret that's holding them back?"

"Yes. Now onto the adults-" A knock interrupted Sweets' train of thought. A blonde secretary poked her head through the door.

"Um, Agent Booth? Doctor Sweets? There's a man and a young girl-"

"Hey! I'm not that young!"

"Dude, stop. You're being rude," Alfred scolded from near the door.

"Like you're any better," Delilah grumbled under her breath.

"Let them in, Stacy," Booth said with a wave of his hand.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Delilah apologized, actually sounding sincere, before entering the room with Alfred trailing right behind.

"Al! What can I do for you?" Booth asked. "Something to drink?"

"Diet Coke, if you've got any. I'm trying to cut back," Alfred replied. Delilah rolled her eyes, and snapped her gum.

"Just watch. You'll be back to regular Coke by the end of the month. That stuff is disgusting," Delilah commented, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Would you like anything, Danielle? Did I get that right?" Booth asked, even though he knew perfectly well what her name was. Delilah shrugged.

"Yes, thank you. Just water would be fine. My name is Delilah Jane Jones though, Agent Booth, as that handy little file there tells you," Delilah said, trying her hardest not to smirk at the pathetic ploy to get her irritated. Sweets quickly put a hand over his notes.

"Delilah," Alfred whispered harshly. She just blew her brother off as she usually did. He was being hypocritical, and she and her brother both knew that.

"I didn't read any of the information, Dr. Sweets. I just saw the label on the folder, and it said Pelant. Naturally the current situation with my sister, all interviews, and relations regarding that are in this folder. I am Octavia's sister after all. I should be in there. Simple deductive reasoning, yes?" Delilah explained, doing her best to sound professional. She was in front of **THE** Seeley Booth! Her idol! Her inspiration (next to Captain America) to pursue justice!

"Cute," was all Booth said to her before turning to her brother. Her cheeks puffed out in irritation.

_That's seriously all he has to say?! _Delilah's frustration didn't go unnoticed by a certain forensic psychologist, but he kept his mouth shut.

"So what brings you here, Jones?" Booth asked, crumpling a piece of paper a throwing it into the trashcan like a basketball.

"Well, I realized that you never got to interview Delilah. I figured if you'd let Dr. Sweets do the interview, you and I could go get a bit of food somewhere," he explained.

"That sounds great, but I don't know. Doesn't a family member have to be present during an interrogation or any type of interviewing?" Booth asked. Alfred just shrugged, and slung an arm around the agent's shoulders.

"Unless the minor says it's ok," Al corrected. He gave Delilah a puppy dog gaze, and she rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing this a lot lately.

"Go, I'll be ok. Get me some fries to go, please?" she asked, clasping her hands together. Alfred smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Got it, kid. And with that, I say good luck to you Dr. Sweets. And Delilah," Alfred gave a pointed look in his capital's direction, "don't go snooping into other government files that aren't your business." Delilah gave an offended sniff, and turned away from her brother. He just laughed and led Agent Booth out the door.

"You really want to impress someone, don't you?" Sweets asked, even though he knew it wasn't relevant to the case at hand. Or maybe it would be in the future. She shrugged.

"Dunno. What makes you think I do?"

"Or particularly Agent Booth." She stopped, and turned away.

"So?"

"Just an observation. State your full name, so that the file you are in fact mentioned in, matches up with who you really are."

"Delilah Jane Jones. I am Octavia Rose Williams' adoptive sister, Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Pierre Williams are my older adoptive brothers. Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy are my non-biological uncles, and my cousins are Lola Evangeline Kirkland and Penelope Joan Bonnefoy. I am 15 years old, and I was born on October 24*, 1997, in Washington DC. Anything else?" Delilah asked. Sweets shook his head.

"Not for information, no. Let's start with where you were June 9, 2013."

"I was talking to my friend Zak over Skype. He lives in Russia, so we can only talk by Skype. We were talking about-"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, but did you say your friend lives in Russia?" he asked with a skeptical expression. Delilah nodded earnestly.

"Yep! My brother is a UN rep, so I get to go to all the World Conference Meetings, and usually the other reps bring their family members too! That's how I met Zak. We were talking about the next World Conference Meeting, because it's being held in Moscow, so I get to go see him," she explained.

"Oh. Where were you?"

"In my house, in my bedroom, on Madison Avenue."

"Ok. Why do you think Pelant would openly attack and kidnap your sister?" Delilah's eyes narrowed into a glare of distaste.

"Well, I think he'd thought that it would be fun, playing his pathetic little game. Rebel authority by taking a girl who has fucking nothing to do with diplomacy to tease someone who does have authority and takes away the freedom to kill as he pleases," Delilah seethed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Pelant is a killer known for playing games. Everyone knows that. The girl who was originally getting kidnapped was a pawn. A pawn to Octavia, but Octavia was a pawn too. A pawn to get to Matthew," Delilah answered impatiently.

"Why would he want to get to Matthew?" Delilah gave him an "are you that stupid" look that was usually reserved for both sets of the Italy twins or Alfred.

"He's a UN rep, dude. He's for everything Pelant is against. Creating peace. Ending the world's economy problems. Genocide control. Though it's weird; usually Pelant's mind games are way more complex," Delilah said, almost talking to herself by this point.

"How do you know much about Pelant in the first place?" Sweets asked.

"Dude, as you noticed, Booth is one of my role models. I've kinda kept a record of every murder case he's ever solved, with or without Dr. Brennen. The blood message on the statue that leads to a ginormous scavenger hunt for human remains? Trying to kill a bunch of school kids in the Middle East? Framing Dr. Brennen for murder? It's all just a game, and it pisses me off. Insulting Agent Booth is like insulting me personally. All games are meant to be lost eventually. He denies that rule in every sense," Delilah snapped. Sweets just blinked.

"So why have you been following Pelant's case?"

"Because! It intrigues me and angers me. Why the elaborate mind game? To make law enforcement confused? His own pleasure? How can a person be so sadistic and not even blink, Sweets? It's almost offending that someone can do something that happens at least once every two weeks, and make it so that he can have his entertainment," Delilah answered.

"When did you become interested in Pelant's case?"

"When he made it personal. I've always known the world government would have to deal with it eventually, so I kept my eye on it, but not to the point where I'm obsessed. I have a cause now. He's going to be behind bars or worse. I can promise you that," Delilah growled.

"Thank you for your confidence in us," Sweets said, even though he had a strong feeling that Delilah wasn't referring to them.

"No prob," Delilah replied, taking a sip of water.

And so it continued for about 15 more minutes, Delilah being herself on questions not about Pelant. Just as they were finishing, Booth burst through the door, Alfred hot on his heels. His serious face was on as he picked up the phone, and spoke hurriedly into it. Alfred was speaking into his cell in rapid fire Russian.

"Bones? Hey, looks like the quiet night wouldn't last. We've got a dead body on our hands. No, don't come over. Meet me at the airport, Gate 16 A. Yes, I know that's an international flight. Yes, it's the first flight to Russia," Booth answered before hanging up. Delilah paled, and her brother gave her a pitying look.

"De-"

"Not now," she snapped, dialing number 3 on her speed dial, and walking out of the room. Zak picked up immediately.

"Zak!? Are you ok? Where is the bastard, do you know?" She heard him clear his throat.

"Nyet, I do not. Delilah it's…not just one of my citizens. Hell, it isn't even a true human. My sestra…she's the dead body," he whispered, his voice quavering.

"Which one?" was all Delilah could ask without breaking down in tears. Despite Alfred's best efforts, she had become friends with every former Soviet nation, including the scary Russian himself.

"Maiya."

"I'll be over. I'm portaling."

"You idiot, don't you dare-" Delilah hung up, and Alfred came running up behind her.

"Delilah-" That was all it took. She allowed herself to be enveloped in Alfred's hug, crying into his sculpted chest. "I didn't know we could die. How the hell was he able to kill Maiya?" she stuttered through the sobs.

"We don't know, Delilah. Everyone is going insane, especially Natalya. Ivan literally sedated her," Alfred reported, combing through her hair like he used to when she was young.

"We are going over there, right? Please don't say no, Zak and Kray are my best friends that aren't family," Delilah begged. Alfred shushed her, and hugged her more.

"Of course we are. We're even portaling, to see this dead body for ourselves. You never know, maybe this was a hoax to get Pelant in custody," Alfred suggested. Delilah wiped her eyes and nodded, forcing the tear flow to stop.

"Let's go." She hoped she seemed level-headed, because she knew that Zak and Kray would need it.

**NEW CHARACTERS- Maiya- capital of Belarus (Minsk), Zak- capital of Russia (Moscow), and Kray- capital of Ukraine (Kiev). *October 24 is the day Washington DC was founded. Thanks so much to all that have read this story and a big thank-you to Randomlybookish for my first follow and Wind19 for my first review! You guys rock! Please review, feedback is what makes me better!**


	4. Chapter 4

History in the Bones, chapter 4

**WOO! I'm on a roll! I'm having a ball writing this, so I hope you all are having as much fun reading it as I am writing it! As stated before I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, or Hetalia: Beautiful World (Hidekaz Himaruya). I also deny owning Fox Network's bones, the clothing line Roxy, or Marvel's the Avengers' merchandise. Phew! On with the story!**

It had been four days since the interview, and now Delilah was finally searching through the mobs of people surrounding the forests of Siberia in her Roxy skater girl sweatshirt and her Avengers backpack, trying to find the people or person she was looking for. A knife appeared, and was digging into the skin at the front of her throat. Delilah easily maneuvered out of the hold and held the knife against the back of her alleged "attacker's" throat. She heard a sigh of relief.

"Oh, sapfir(1). Thank the Motherland it's you. Ivan and Katyushka told me to be on the lookout for anyone who might be a spy for that Egyptian/American/Demon/whatever the hell he is of a murderer," a very familiar voice said. Delilah pulled Zak's sweatshirt hood back and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed back with as much fervor as his secret girlfriend.

"Oh my gosh, Zak, I'm so sorry. I guarantee you, this fucker is going to get caught, and sentenced to death. We'll make Maiya proud," Delilah promised, her voice cracking at the end. Zak looked at her in alarm before Delilah cleared her throat. "Sorry," she apologized. "Air caught in my throat." Zak's features relaxed.

"Come. Our house is this way. Katyushka was worried sick when your brother said you would be coming. She's almost as paranoid as Alfred," he added. Delilah winced.

"Is Natalya awake?"

"Da(2). She refuses to talk to anyone, not even Ivan. Maybe she'll respond to you," Zak said, even though it sounded like he didn't believe it. Delilah, trying to channel her brother's heroism and optimism, nodded confidently.

"I'm sure she will," she said as cockily as she could as Zak led her to the three-story cabin. They stepped on to the wooden front porch. Zak knocked on the door, then the floor, and brought out his knife, and held in a stab position. Delilah caught his arm. "Dude! Don't stab a hole through the door," she hissed. Zak rolled his eyes.

"I'm not, you blonde. I'm sharpening my knife at a certain spot, and I'm trying to find it," he muttered, still looking for the spot. "Aha!" He found the mini metal rod near the door's hinges, and scratched his knife there, and twirled it, making a noise which sounded similar to a wind chime. A door opened, but not the front door. It was a trap door, built into the front porch, and a spiral staircase gradually formed from it. Delilah whistled in appreciation.

"Nice trick," she whispered in his ear with admiration. He ginned at her, and took her hand. "Ooh, straightforward. I like that," Delilah purred, teasing the Russian boy. Zak blushed, and pushed her shoulder lightly.

"Not now. Ivan doesn't know either, remember?" Delilah nodded in understanding, and kept her mouth shut as he led her down the staircase. When they got to the bottom, Zak pushed a button, and Delilah heard the metal staircase start to decline into the floor, and the trap door closed, leaving no evidence that a hidden chamber was anywhere near the vicinity of the cabin.

Zak knocked on the door cautiously. "Sestras(3)? Brats(4)? I have found Delilah, and I closed every door," Zak said. The door opened, the tall looming nation of Russia towered above them. He ushered them inside quickly, and shut the door.

"Privet(5), Zak, Delilah. Please, sit down," Ivan said, sitting in an arm chair. Ukraine came out of a doorway, which presumably led into a kitchenette, eyes red and puffy, but carrying a tray with mugs of hot chocolate.

"Hello, Miss Delilah," Katyushka greeted shakily, giving her kisses on both cheeks. Delilah did the same, and took the tray off her hands. She set the tray on the table, and gave the stressed and depressed woman a hug.

"Hi, Miss Katyushka. Is there anything I can do?" Instead of saying anything, Katyushka just continued to hug her, and Delilah was fine with that.

"Just stay the way you are. Just stay safe. You and Zak and Kray all have to promise me," Katyushka whimpered. Delilah nodded.

"I will, Katyushka." Kray came out, eyes puffier and redder than his older sister's. The poor 10-year-old (in human years) looked absolutely petrified. Delilah escaped Katyushka's hug, and went to go suffocate Kray instead.

"Hey, there, honey. How you holding up?" Delilah mumbled into his shoulder, crouching down to his height to kiss his cheek, and give him some support.

"I-I-I'm ok. Thanks for coming. You didn't have to," Kray mumbled, wiping his eye with his sleeve. Delilah started rubbing circles into his back, hoping she really was doing something to help, and not just making it worse. Delilah felt warm liquid soak into her sweatshirt, but she really didn't care. Kray just cried, like the kid he was, and didn't care who saw. Delilah started humming a tune, not really noticing what it was.

"Kray? Can you drink a cup of hot chocolate for sestra?" Katyushka asked softly. Kray nodded and took the cup shakily, drinking it, mostly to please Ukraine. Delilah sat there, not sure what to do. She noted that Belarus wasn't in the room.

"Where's Natalya?" Ivan shrugged, actually seeming a bit inferior.

"I know not, Delilah. She said she needed to clear her head, so she left," he explained. Zak stood up, eyes bright with some kind of fury.

"What!? Are you insane, brat?! With that demon man on the loose!? We have to go find her! Who knows where that bastard is?!" Zak yelled, looking at the face of his older brother with nothing but incredulity and dismay.

"Zak Aleksander Moscow Braginski, watch your tongue! Natalya can handle herself. You can't handle yourself as well as Natalya does, so you and Kray aren't leaving our sides. To escort Delilah was another thing entirely," Ivan snapped. Delilah started making plans on how to go find Natalya for herself before Ivan added, "And that goes for you as well, Delilah Jane DC Jones." Delilah rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't going to go after her," Delilah grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest, like a cranky toddler.

"Da, of course you weren't," Ivan drawled sarcastically. Delilah summoned(6) a notebook, and wrote a message to Zak.

"Was I that obvious?" She passed the notebook to Zak, and he bit his lip to keep from chuckling. He summoned a pen, and replied to her message.

"Da, you were. You always get a look on your face that says 'Hey! I'm plotting something'," he replied in cursive. Delilah scowled and scribbled a furious response.

"I DO NOT!" she denied in her odd mix of cursive and print. Zak smirked and wrote down his response.

"Da, you do. That's why the capitals always inch away from you when you want to pull a prank before you even say anything," he replied.

"That's a lie," Delilah wrote.

"Have I ever lied to you?" he wrote back.

"Yes!" Delilah.

"When?" Zak.

"Well, you know that one time with someone and we did something." Delilah. Zak rolled his eyes at that one.

"That's so specific. I'm awed by your memory." Zak.

"You-" Delilah stopped mid-sentence due to a loud blaring alarm. Delilah sprung up, grasping the nearest object to her, which was a lamp, and she pulled out the cord, prepared to use it like a sword and whip combined in one. "COME AT ME, BRO," she yelled, ready to battle if need be. Ivan just face-palmed, and disarmed Delilah easily.

"Just like your brother. You don't even know what that alarm was for," Ivan chastised softly, going to a hatch in the ceiling, and pulling the door down, which led to the tunnels, which led to the living room of the log cabin. Delilah, Zak, and Kray moved to follow, but Ukraine pushed them all back gently.

"We'll be down to get you soon, diety," she said softly, standing underneath the hatch before going up.

"Of course. I thought they were taking us seriously. What contributions can capitals possibly have to society?" Zak muttered spitefully, plopping down on one of the couches with a huff. Delilah crossed her arms.

"Nothing, even though half of us are technically older than our siblings. London? Yeah, technically around before England had formed and was formed by the Roman Empire. Makes you think, right? Who really has the most power," Delilah mumbled.

"They just want us safe," mumbled Kray in reply to the older capitals' incredulity about their siblings' method of madness. Delilah leaned over and hugged him again, this time not intending to let go.

"I know they do, Kray. They also underestimate us, though. It's like they want us to be helpless," Zak said. Delilah's face changed, indicating that a plot was unfurling in her crazy American mind. "Ok, sapfir, what's your plan?" Instead of protesting that she had a plan, she went into the kitchenette, and looked around her.

"Aha!" Delilah found the security camera that surveyed the whole place on the ceiling partially hidden by the refrigerator. Ever since the Cold War, Ivan still hadn't lost his sense of paranoia, and for once Delilah was grateful. She strode back to the room and took out an emergency radio from her backpack, and tore off the back cover, where the wires were.

"Delilah? You still haven't told us the plan," Kray said, trying to keep up with his friend's pace.

"The plan is to turn the surveillance system into our system. I'm assuming that the wires of the security camera connect with other wires through the whole house, so Ivan could watch everything at one time. If I connect the auditory wires in this radio, to the auditory wires in the camera, we can hear what's going on at the cabin," she summarized quickly getting up on to the counter tops. She summoned a pocket knife and carefully cut out a small hole so she could connect the wires.

"How did you learn to do that?" Zak asked, trying not to show his admiration of her handiwork. Delilah shrugged.

"I helped establish the CIA, and the International Spy Museum, Zak. Connecting wires to make a transmitter of some kind is the oldest trick in the book," she said, not really paying attention to her secret boyfriend. She turned on the radio, and turned on the volume so everyone could hear.

"Do you have any other family besides Maiya, Mr. Braginski? Miss Katyushka?" a familiar male voice asked. Delilah cursed. She had known that Double B Team would be investigating, but just with the body! Not the whole damn investigation!

"Delilah! Do you know the man? He sounds American," Kray whispered. Delilah nodded.

"Unfortunately, I do. His name is Seeley Booth, special agent for the FBI in DC. He and his partner/lover, Dr. Brennen, have been investigating Pelant ever since his first attack," Delilah whispered.

"Da. We have one other sister, Natalya, and she's about 24. When Maiya was killed, she was very angry. She went for a walk to clear her head," Ivan replied. The capitals' mouths dropped in dismay.

"What? Why would he lie about you two, if this is now technically a worldwide investigation?" Delilah questioned. The two Eastern European capitals shrugged, still too stunned to say a word.

"Would you happen to know where this knife came from?" Dr. Brennen asked, sliding something, probably the knife, across the table. The two former Soviet countries were silent until Ukraine spoke up.

"That's…that's Natalya's knife, well, one of. Why was it at the crime scene?" she asked. Instead of answering her question, Seeley fired off another question.

"Was Natalya close to Maiya?" Zak and Kray snorted at the question.

"Da. Maiya practically worshipped the ground Natalya walked on. Natalya taught Maiya self-defense, how to survive, boy advice, anything. They were the perfect image of sestras," Ivan whispered.

"Uh, Seeley? What do family relations have to do with Pelant?" Alfred's voice asked.

"Are you two positive that this is Pelant's work?" Seeley asked.

"Booth, no need to ask them that. The body has just arrived at the Jeffersonian, and there are strange drawings on the bones, post-mortem, carved in with a knife, approximately six centimeters wide, and 14 centimeters long, more like a dagger. You know Pelant and his symbolism," Dr. Brennen said tiredly.

"The terroristic bastard stole Natalya's knife," Russia muttered.

"I promise you, Mr. and Miss Braginski, we will find out what happened to your sister, and Natalya will probably be happy to have her knife back. Mr. Jones, are you sure that you don't want a ride back to your hotel? Your devil of a sister is probably tearing apart pillows because you're not there," Booth noted. Delilah turned red, as Zak and Kray snickered.

"HEY! WHO YOU CALLING A DEVIL, YOU SMEXY PRICK!?"

"Smexy?" Kray asked. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, Kray. Delilah has always had a vocabulary of imaginary words," Zak rushed, glaring a Delilah. She batted her baby blues in feigned innocence.

"Don't feel bad, baby doll, I think you're smexy too," she cooed, letting her almost Bostonian accent drawl. She pecked him on the cheek, before yanking out the radio's wires. The trio rushed to the living area where she got out a deck of cards.

"Go Fish. Nothing like a card game to keep our innocent façade up," Delilah explained. The boys grabbed seven cards, as did she, and settled into five minutes of the game. Ivan, Katyushka, and Alfred came down to Delilah and Zak strangling each other. Of course, the young lovers were only faking, but the adults didn't know that.

"You totally cheated! Just admit it!"

"Nyet, because I can't admit something that I didn't do!"

"Hey! Munchkins, break it up," Alfred demanded, pulling Delilah's hands away from Zak's throat, and Katyushka doing the same with Zak's. "What happened?"

"Zak cheated! I asked him if he had any 4s, and he said no. Then he asked Kray if he had any 4s! How is that not cheating?!"

"You didn't even see my cards," Zak "argued".

"I didn't have to, you son of a-"

"OK! Well, thanks for watching her for me, bros, but we gotta head back to our hotel. Catch ya later," Alfred rushed, grabbing Delilah by the arm. Delilah caught Zak's eye, and winked. Zak checked to see if Ivan wasn't looking and blew her a kiss. Delilah sighed happily. Their situation may not have been ideal, but at least she had Zak in the first place.

**OK! End of chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed, and lots of info in this one. TRANSLATIONS!**

**1. Sapfir- Russian for sapphire. Zak calls Delilah this because of her eyes. **

**2. Da- yes. I assume you all knew this, but whatever.**

**3. Sestras- plural form of sister**

**4. Brats- Pronounced like "brots", plural form of brother.**

**5. Privet- Hi/hello**

**6. Summoning- In my mind, every anime character can summon objects. That's where Italy gets his white flag so quickly, and why China can get his wok so quickly, and so on. People can argue that they always have the objects with them, but honestly summoning just sounds cooler.**

**Alright, that's all I've got for now. Next chapter will most likely be the World Conference that Delilah was talking about in chapter 3, and the plot thickens with the murder of Maiya Katarina Minsk Braginski with our favorite squints at the lab! Please review, reviews are what make me better. And a big thanks to my first favorite, konarik! You're totally Prussia!**


	5. Chapter 5

History in the Bones, chapter 5

**Heya! This has a lot of science stuff, the stuff that makes Bones absolutely amazing! So let's get to it! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones (Fox Network), nor do I own the Hetalia series (Hidekaz Himaruya) **

Within the half day it took for Bones and Booth to get back to Washington DC, the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab was hard at work, examining the remains of Maiya Katarina Braginski, who was creating quite a stir.

"Why Russia?" Hodgins wanted to know. Cam rolled her eyes at the seventh attempt to gain insight on the murder case.

"Does it really matter why Russia? We have a dead body, and her family is clearly going through a rough time, so does the nationality really matter at the moment?" Clark questioned before Cam could answer.

"Well, it could. I mean, Pelant is all for the 'freedom from freedom' paradox, which Russia is known to be all about. I mean, from a totalitarian state, to a constitutional federalist state is a huge jump that causes confusion and chaos amongst the citizens. Maybe it's to make a point," Hodgins suggested.

"You do make a convincing argument. Do you have the particulates found in the victim's scalp?" Cam asked, getting right back on track as usual.

"When do I disappoint? The particulates are soil, from the order Mollisols. Where did they say the body was found, like what region?"

"The Central Siberian Plateau, northern tip," Clark answered. "Why?" Hodgins grinned.

"Because, my non-geological nerds, Mollisols is found near Moscow, at the western area of Russia, nearly opposite of Siberia," Hodgins explained.

"So the body had to have been moved," Clark finished. Hodgins nodded, feeling smug.

"I also figured out at what angle the body would to have been dumped. I worked backwards, when Cam and Clark found out what the position of the particulates was. According to the Angelatron, the particulates were gently prodded in at nearly a 180 degree angle," Angela added, coming into the work space.

"For a body dump, this sure was done gently. Only if you're laying someone down, can you get that little of an angle," Cam mused.

"This was done with a lot of care. Not precision, but actual care," Clark mumbled. Cam's eyebrows rose.

"A family member? A friend?"

"We won't know until we find more evidence. What else have we gotten so far to work with?" Clark asked.

"She was roughly aged around 17, according to her pelvic structure. Her bones though…" Cam trailed off.

"Her bones what?" Angela asked.

"It's probably me looking at it the wrong way, but it's very strange. Her bone shape, it has jagged edges, like on her femur and her radius. Almost like someone cut them with some type of weapon, only that these aren't post mortem, and that the muscles don't reflect getting cut in those bone areas at all," Cam muttered. "And then there are the lovely little drawings Pelant left us on the radius, and on the phalanges."

"So what are you suggesting, Dr. Saroyan?" Clark asked. She took a shuddery breath.

"It almost seems like these bones were cut from the inside," she murmured in disbelief. "How is that possible? The muscle should have some type of scar tissue, right? Only there are not, just random hot spots, almost like when hemorrhaging occurs. Only there needs to be some kind of scar tissue to indicate hemorrhaging," Cam reasoned, her logic going around in circles.

"Like sword swallowing inside, or even further?" Hodgins asked, actually being totally serious.

"Right idea, but it needed to get behind the muscle, and how could that not leave a single mark?" Cam questioned.

"Let's just focus on the muscles for now, Cam, that's more of your expertise. I'm sure Brennen will be able to figure it out," Angela reassured, rubbing her shoulder. Cam nodded, getting her mind back into its comfort zone.

"Right. As I stated with the bones, they don't match up to damage on the muscles at all. I ran a tox-screen, and there's no way she was drugged. Under normal circumstances, I would say that she didn't even struggle, but then again, nothing about this crime is normal. From rough observation, I saw that certain muscles were contracted when we separated them from the body. My best prediction is self-harm, just because no matter how hard you try, you can't break bones through self-harm, but you can still harm your muscles. Humans simply don't have the mentality," Cam continued.

"Anything else?" Clark inquired.

"Lots of scars on her skin, as you saw Mr. Edison. Based on the depth, when I cut open the scars for examination, she was lucky to be alive after she received them," Cam said.

"Do we know what caused them?"

"Well, near the victim's adductor magnus, the groin, there was a scar, approximately six centimeters long and 1 centimeter wide. It seems to be from a cigarette, due to the multiple spots actually on the scar, almost like bumps," Cam reported, cringing. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"A lit cigarette near the girl's...erm...no-no square? Who did this girl break up with, that could've done something like that to her?" Hodgins demanded in disgust. Cam shook her head sadly.

"That's not the worst one Hodgins. On both heels, there are two scars, both about six centimeters long. I compared the marks to the possible weapon, and they're remarkably similar to the marks made with a rubber truncheon," Cam continued. Everyone nearly fainted.

"A rubber truncheon? Isn't that supposed to be used for torture?" Angela demanded. Cam just nodded.

"Is there anything else?"

"None that is relevant to the case or that you want to know about. Mr. Edison, keep working on the bones, see if you can find any particulates in the bones' scratches. Give them to Hodgins to identify. Angela, work with the Angelatron to see if you can recreate the body being moved. Use the angle, do whatever you have to do," Cam commanded, striding out of the room to go to her office. The Squint Squad went to work.

L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Moscow, Russia, two days after discovery of Maiya's body**

Delilah was smoothing out her NAVY captain uniform, only made for her with a skirt instead of regular pants. She adjusted her bandanna that was keeping her long bangs out of the way, and smiled at the pattern. Alfred had given her the American flag bandanna for her 190th (13 and ¼ in human years) birthday. Sighing wearily, she put on her blue converse, which had numerous doodles in black Sharpie, ranging from hearts to peace signs to pictures of fish.

Alfred barged in without knocking, making Delilah's already iffy spirits dampen a bit. Instead of telling her it was time to leave or something like that, he sat down on her hotel bed.

"Washington DC," America said softly. Delilah stiffened at the full use of her capital name, mostly because that meant she was in huge trouble, but she went and sat down next to him on the bed anyways. "I know that the circumstances are shitty. I know how close you were with Maiya. You don't have to go today, if you don't want to. No one's forcing you to do this," he told her in the same tone of voice. Delilah nodded.

"I'm aware that I don't have to go, America. I need to go, though. Life is going on with or without Maiya. I intend to make that perfectly clear. Life went on when Octavia was in the hospital. I'm not doing this to prove a point, I'm doing this for me. If I don't go, I'm letting my fellow capitals down, and myself. If I don't get over this, I'm never going to. Keep my mind focused on something," Delilah explained, leaning her head against her older brother's shoulder. Alfred just pet his sister's blonde bob, like she was eight in human years again.

"DC, you really are the most stubborn girl I've ever met in my entire life, and that's a long time. Sweetie, just promise me you'll stay out of this case. I know you want Pelant dead, and so do I. Sometimes things happen for a reason, and we don't find that out until later. Maiya's death hasn't gone unacknowledged. She'll be avenged, I promise, without you. We're going to be fine," Alfred whispered, moving to hug his distraught sibling. Delilah hugged back.

"I know, Alfred. Doesn't change the fact it still sucks." He snickered at her blunt attitude that was so similar to his own.

"Your attitude is what makes it that way, kid. Come on, Moscow traffic bites," Alfred said, grumbling the last part. Delilah just chuckled weakly and got in the car.

**SHORT, SHORT, CHAPTER IS SHORT! Sorry, doing the medical and geological research was awful. I want this to be as accurate as possible. The soil orders are correct, at least to my knowledge, and the medical cause and effect are the same way. Please let me know, if any characters are OOC, especially from Bones. Thanks so much to uzuki-chan, for my first sequence of reviewing, following, and making it a favorite! Bones is my favorite TV show too :3 Please review, feedback is awesomely appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

History in the Bones, chapter 6

**WARNING-EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER! I'm really sorry about that :3.**  
**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Bones (Fox Network) or Hetalia (Hidekaz Himaruya)**

Delilah snuck into her meeting, which was being held four rooms down from the Nation's meeting. She was grateful for the clamor for once, mostly because it distracted her from all of the other shitty stuff going on. It was almost normal. Never in her life had Delilah been grateful for normality.

"Hey! Twin! Delilah! De! DC! Over here," Octavia called from her spot at the table. Delilah smiled as bright as she could, and made her way over to her spot, next to her and the rest of the Allied forces capitals.

"Hey. You ok? Are you feeling well enough? Because I can drive you back to you and Mattie's hotel, that's no issue. How was your blood pressure? They did the mix of all blood types in the transfusions, right? If they did one type, you're going back to the hospital, you hear me? Has the swelling in your ankle gone down? If not, I suggest a cast, instead of layering of bandages. What about-" A hand clapped down over her mouth.

"Paging Dr. Jones, the meeting is about to start. We don't want Munich and Berlin screaming up a storm because you're being over-protective," London scolded lightly, and then took her hand off the American's mouth. DC knew that London was being a hypocrite, but she was in no mood to create an argument, at least not today.

"If it makes you feel any better, we already gave her the medical interview, and almost made her go back to the hotel," Paris offered with a wink before sitting down in her own chair.

"You mean you gave her the medical interview, harlot. I have confidence in Ottawa's judgment on her own well-being," London corrected, blowing a stray blonde bang out of her face.

"Oh, si'l vous plait. You're as worried about her as your stupid older brother is worried for America's state of mind, and that man is going crazier by the day," Paris sniffed, turning her head up snobbishly. Delilah completely missed the bash at her older brother, because Moscow and Kiev had walked in hurriedly. DC stood up, and ushered Kiev to his seat before grabbing Zak's arm and doing the same.

"Hey. You know you didn't have to come today," she whispered. Moscow nodded shortly, not meeting her eyes.

"Da, I'm aware. Ukraine and Russia each gave me and Kiev the speech. Don't do the same, Washington DC," Moscow snarled quietly. DC shrank back at the tone, but did her best to remember the horridness that must have been going on at home. The thought process itself wasn't going very well, so she didn't meet his gaze. She nodded.

"Sure." A full-blown argument had broken out between London and Paris, and they were getting to the throttling stage. Ottawa seemed to be trying to break up the fight, but she wasn't in any stage to threaten them to shut up. DC stalked over, moved London and her chair in between Beijing and Moscow, who was shocked at DC's subtle attitude instead of her usual aggressiveness and urge to argue. Everyone else watched the spectacle as well with odd fascination.

"Uh, danke*, DC. Welcome to the World Conference Meeting of June 2013. Our listed topics for today are as follows- Global Warming," Everyone groaned at the overly talked about topic where the issue never had any decent ideas to gradually decrease its effects, "Bullying, literacy and illiteracy rates, overpopulation, and a group issue concerning the Personifications as a whole. Washington DC will conduct the last portion of the meeting," Berlin read off of her agenda on the iPad.

"Why is DC leading? God only knows how much we'll get accomplished with her taking the reins of the last portion," Vienna snorted, crossing his arms, his guitar on his back. DC took a deep intake of air at the accusation.

"I agree with Vienna for once. She and that lazy, money wasting, stupid brother of hers are a huge factor in the productivity of meetings," Bern granted, her steely gaze glaring in the superpower capital's direction. DC felt her cheeks redden, but she actually kept her mouth shut. Everyone was gaping in Bern's direction. The serious capital never had spoken unkindly, (even if she did get exasperated with her) about DC at all.

"Bern, did you have hot chocolate with your breakfast this morning?" Budapest asked, his spoon already at the ready. Bern looked at him like he was crazy, but shook her head.

"No. Why?"

"You're not you without your chocolate," Brussels answered smoothly, digging in her messenger bag for her chocolate bar, and offered some to Bern. Bern ate it, and hummed happily, and everything went back to sort of normal. DC stood up, back rim-rod straight, and stared straight at Vienna.

"Vienna, I'm aware of my country's and capital's reputation as of late, but that is not the issue. I do take issue with you insulting my brother, but you and I will chat about that later. I'm conducting the last portion of the meeting because it concerns Pelant's killing spree, Maiya's murder, and the team who is working to solve the case, which happen to be American and based out of my territory. I have the most accurate angle here, and no one is to question my or America's reputation again, understood?" DC barked. Vienna paled, but nodded. "Anyone else?" Everyone shook their heads, awed. They hadn't seen her this uptight since 1944.

**L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**

**Nations' Meeting**

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

"Germany," England and France both yelped, still grasping on to each other's shirt collars. The entire room was silent at the military country's booming voice.

"We are in this meeting to solve the world's problem and not to fight endlessly about what's not getting accomplished. It won't get accomplished anyhow, if we're fighting like this all the time. Get your heads out of your esel*," Germany yelled, causing many countries to rub their ears in almost pain. Prussia laughed.

"Kesesesese, West! You have to lighten up a little bit, ja?" This caused an argument between Hungary, Austria, and Prussia, and everyone else chattered amongst themselves, mostly about the absent American.

"DC came, where's her brother?"

"That moron, probably ditching the meeting for burgers."

"That's not cool! Drinking won't be as fun without him!" A choked noise came out of the Dane's throat as Norway yanked harshly on his tie.

"Shut it, Dane."

"Do you ever not fight with each other?"

"Ice, be quiet. Let big brother handle this."

"For the last time, you're not my big brother!"

"Sve, Norway and Denmark are fighting again. Should we stop them?"

"No. Th' D'n d'srvs' it. St'p w'rr'ying, w'f." Finland sighed.

"I'm not your wife…"

"Amerika surely has good reason to be late, da?" Every argument and conversation skidded to a halt, and everyone in the room turned to stare at the out of character Ivan, that had actually…DEFENDED America?

"Ahem! What makes you say that, Russia?" Germany inquired, struggling to keep his aloof and serious expression on his face. Russia just shrugged.

"His niece was just mercilessly attacked and beaten. His government agencies at the moment are all concerned about their newest terroristic threat, and he is helping a team from his precious Jeffersonian solve the murder case of my sestra, and the murderer is most likely the same man who is the cause for all of his strife," Russia explained, keeping his expression neutral, but every nation could detect the pain in admitting that Maiya was dead. "So I believe that is ok, just this once, to give him a break, da?" Everyone just nodded, still in shock that Russia had defended his political rival.

The door burst open, with America strutting in, nothing but business, and his face ultimately reflecting that. Two more people filed in, making Ukraine and Russia fidget in their seats.

"Representatives! Your attention, please. These two people here are in the lead for Pelant's investigation, and the investigation of Maiya's death. Special Agent Seeley Booth, and his partner, forensic anthropologist, author, and practically head of the medico-legal lab at Jeffersonian in Washington DC, Dr. Temperance Brennen." America looked to the two crime-solvers. "Did I miss anything major?" Both shook their heads. Booth cleared his throat.

"As Mr. Jones stated, I'm the agent in charge of the murder investigation of Maiya Katarina Braginski. We were hoping that all of you could provide some insight, since she seems to be so well known," Booth elaborated.

"We will do this in an orderly manner, so we do as little as possible to disrupt your meeting," Dr. Brennen assured. Gilbert and Denmark were by her side in seconds.

"Frau, I assure you that you will not disturb this meeting in any way. Unless, you want to disturb this meeting with me," Prussia purred, stroking her arm seductively. Brennen was in shock at this man's audacity and just plain stupidity to say and do something like that to her. Booth moved to pull out his gun, but Bones held up a patient hand, indicating that she was fine. As soon as Gil's hand made it down past her hip, she caught his hand, bent it backwards, and flipped the ex-nation over her shoulder. Gilbert groaned from his place on the ground. Bones eyed the freaked out Dane next to Prussia with amusement.

"So…I assume you wouldn't want to go drinking with me after this is over?" Before Brennen could brush him off like dirt off a shoulder, his stupid tie was now his worst enemy, at least, combined with Norway.

"A highly qualified doctor wouldn't be so stupid to go out drinking with you, idiot." Norway gave one his small, rare smiles in Brennen's direction. "My apologies, Dr. Brennen. Common sense is nowhere to be found in what little mental capacity he has." Before she could respond, Lukas dragged Mattias to his seat. Booth just glared at the two egomaniacs before calling the first nation out for interview.

**L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~**

Venice and Rome were doing their dual presentations on gondolas, and how they've adapted them to deal with Global Warming. Everything was actually functioning quite well, before the ever-so-watchful Tokyo saw shadows from underneath the door. The bubbly Japanese girl stood up abruptly.

"Sorry to interrupt, Rome-chan, and Venice-chan, but isn't lunch two hours from now?" Everyone stared at Tokyo.

"Uh, yes? What's your point, Tokyo?" Beijing asked, annoyance creeping into her voice, much like her older brother China. Tokyo glared her accusing cousin.

"Because, Beijing, someone is either breaking when they're not supposed to, or we have unauthorized visitors. Despite what you think, I care about the rules of our meetings," she snapped back.

"Mhm, sure, Tokyo. Just like you obeyed the "no unauthorized technology or entertainment" policy," her cousin scoffed.

"It was a review session, I had every right to bring something to entertain myself with," she argued hotly. Ottawa, being decent allies with Beijing and Tokyo, stood up with her crutches, and wobbled to the door, and looked out the door window. Her eyes widened.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems we have visitors. Unfortunately, they're government officials, so they can intrude whenever," Ottawa reported sadly.

"Who? Why? What are they doing?" Oslo demanded, rushing towards the door, and slightly pushing Ottawa out of the way. Copenhagen rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, you moron, why don't you let everyone figure it out instead of you prying?" she demanded.

"Oh, like you don't want to know," the fiery Norwegian snapped. Delilah stood up, and moved her way to the door. She had a suspicion, but she hoped it wasn't confirmed. She cussed when she saw she was right. She turned to see everyone staring at her quizzically.

"Double B team from the states, poking around about Pelant and Maiya. They shouldn't be authorized to be here, government or not, unless Russia gave them permission, which he probably did." London, Paris, and Ottawa all cringed, remembering the ma

"Who's the Double B Team?" Munich demanded.

"Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennen, forensic anthropologist, and Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI. They're in charge of Pelant's investigation, and Maiya. They're incredibly intelligent, outspoken, all Americans," DC explained wryly. "Munich, Berlin? Do you mind if we skip to my portion? I think it would be wise, while the Double B Team is occupied," she requested.

"While who is occupied?" Booth and Brennen walked into the meeting, causing DC to grit her teeth.

"Dr. Brennen, Agent Booth, what a surprise. Please, come in," DC responded curtly, shutting the door behind them.

"Well, this doesn't look like a lounge. When your brother said that the siblings all hang out, I thought there'd be like Guitar Hero, mini fridges, bean bags! Chillin' with your peeps," Agent Booth claimed, leaning back against the wall. Many of the capitals snickered, because Booth seemed totally serious.

"We do chill every other meeting. One meeting will be business oriented, and the next will have food and things of that nature," Belinda (Berlin) replied.

"You happened to catch our boring session," Max (Munich) added, rolling his eyes. Belinda scowled at him.

"No matter how many times you call the meetings boring, it's not going to change our business," Belinda retorted.

"Oh, come on Be-Be-"

"Don't call me that!"

"You know it's true! It's just so un…"

"Don't you dare say it, Max, or I will kill you where you stand," Belinda growled.

"-Awesome!" There went Belinda's thin patience. With a feral growl, she tackled her younger sibling and the two rolled on the ground, pinning each other over and over again. Vincent (Vienna) and Benedik (Budapest) went over to break up the fight, only to get involved in the fight themselves. Moscow rubbed his left temple with his middle and index fingers, watching the chaos unfold.

"Believe it or not, this is actually a rare occurrence," Concordia (Copenhagen) offered, trying to bring back some dignity to their meeting.

"I hate agreeing with Dane, but she's right," Brandalf (Oslo) added.

"WHO CARES? FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT," Hettalisa (Helsinki) cheered. Everyone always wondered how Helsinki was technically related to Santa. Emilia (Reykjavik) went and joined in on the cheering, but protested when Oslo dragged her away, saying she was too young to witness such horrible things.

"Oh for the love of Dio! Watch out, cagnas, this is ridiculous," Romulus (Rome) snapped, picking up Belinda and dragging her away from the fight, and Violetta (Venice) was dragging her boyfriend (Max) away from his sister, whispering a lecture into his ear entirely in Italian. Delilah surveyed the fiasco with growing embarrassment and anger.

"No wonder the Nations don't involve us in anything. We act like this," she screamed in her head as she watched Paris and London fighting again. The final straw was when a Nerf football went flying through the air, and hit Ottawa in the head, who was still recovering from Pelant's attack. Ottawa seemed to be fine, but Delilah saw a single tear leak out of her almost lavender blue eye. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brennen put a hand over her mouth at the harsh impact of the football. She whispered something to Booth, but Booth shook his head, Delilah's eyes widened in angry realization. Bones wanted Booth to do something to control the room, but he wanted to see how this played out.

Delilah made her way to the fire alarm, and took out the pocket knife she had summoned only a few days before in Russia's secret base. She used the tip to unscrew the cover, so the warning buzzer didn't go off. She vaguely felt the stares of Brennen and Booth on her back as she continued her mini project. She then used the knife part to gently shed the cover of the mechanism. Due to many awesome fire alarm pranks, she had learned the common pressure points of any fire alarm, so she avoided those spots. She then cut off the secondary covering device to get to the wires. She located the clamp that controlled the electric current, and pulled it up, to let the charge flow freely. A piercing wail cut through the air, making everyone in the room cover their ears, including Double B Team.

Delilah quickly pushed the clamp back on to the wires that stopped the current, and therefore the noise. Everyone glared at the angry American in accusation.

"Che diavollo era quello?" Romulus demanded, glaring at his ex. He still respected her spunk, but she had gotten more and more annoying as the years went by. Delilah sneered in his direction.

"It was to get all of you to shut up! In case you didn't notice, we have two federal workers probably looking for help, and we have shown them nothing but rowdiness, crudeness, and irresponsibility. If you asked me, we've made a pretty shitty impression," Delilah lectured, eyes flashing in fury at everyone in the room.

"We want to interview Zak Aleksander Braginski and Kray Anhel Braginski." Bones stated bluntly, as if Delilah's furious lecture didn't just happen. Though she did look in Delilah's direction and complimented her by saying, "That was impressive engineering for your age, Miss Jones." Both boys stood up, Kray looking fearful, and Zak not much better with anxiousness. Delilah cursed her big, fat mouth in the back of her mind. She had told Sweets about Zak before during the interview regarding Octavia, and Russia had gotten caught in a lie.

"How could I have been that stupid?!" she mentally freaked. She hoped she wore a calm and collected expression on her face when she asked, "Why?" Booth turned around.

"Excuse me?" he asked, as if he didn't hear the first time, even though Delilah could sense that he did. She forced herself to shrug noncommittally.

"Why do you want to interview Zak and Kray?"

"They're family members of Maiya. It's required that we interview every direct family member," Booth lied. Delilah's eyes narrowed.

"That's not a requirement of interviewing procedures in the FBI. I did a report on it for school a couple months ago, surely it couldn't have changed that fast," Delilah protested, bending the truth a little bit. She had actually gotten to review the procedures when they were first written, but she couldn't go around saying that without attracting negative attention.

"Well it did, kid. Now why don't you continue your imaginary meeting, and play grown up for a while here? This is serious business, nothing any normal kid can understand," Booth snapped, his patience wearing thin at this girl's constant attitude. He stalked out the door, Kray and Zak walking in shame behind him. Zak gave her one last look, a look that said, "Don't argue. He'll go after you if you do." The door shut and everyone was left in an awkward silence. Delilah's fists were clenched at her sides, and her entire body was shaking in every negative emotion in existence.

"Who votes for an early lunch break?" Violetta said in feigned cheer. All hands were raised, and everyone piled for the door. Delilah was one of the first ones there, and she stormed through the door.

"Delilah! Wait up," Octavia cried desperately, moving her crutches awkwardly to get to her twin faster. Delilah didn't slow her pace.

"You idiot! Slow down," Lola hollered in irritation, having some difficulty with running in high heels. Penelope, who was somehow only three feet behind DC, reached out and grasped Delilah's uniform collar. Delilah glared at her, but stopped walking. Octavia and Lola heaved a sigh of relief and caught up to them.

"What?" Delilah demanded. Lola turned red.

"What? WHAT?! That's seriously all you have to say?! You idiot, we're trying to help you, and you keep being stupid by pushing us away! We haven't really spoken to you in two months. Every single bloody time we call you, you always end the conversation within two minutes! We're your friends! Family! Or have you forgotten? I don't care if it's Pelant or Zak, you're going to let us know what's going on inside that messed up head of yours," Lola shouted, dragging Delilah by the arm to the exit.

"Where are we going?" Delilah asked flatly, really pissed off at the world (literally) at the moment.

"There's a McDonalds around here somewhere. My treat," Penelope offered, removing Delilah's arm from Lola's grasp and linked her arm around it. Delilah just nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"It's an intervention, Delilah. You need this more than you think," Octavia reasoned with a small smile. Delilah felt her heart melt a little. Only her twin could keep her calm when she felt she was going crazy.

** Ok! Part one of the meeting done! Is Booth OOC? I want to show his no nonsense side, but am I doing it correctly? Lots of information in this chappie!**

**-Belinda Beilschmidt, Berlin, Germany**

**-Max Beilschmidt, Munich, Germany **

**-Violetta Vargas, Venice, Italy**

**-Romulus Vargas, Rome, Italy**

**-Vincent Edelstein, Vienna, Austria**

**-Benedik Herdevary, Budapest, Hungary**

**-Concordia Kohler, Copenhagen, Denmark**

**-Emilia Steilsson, Reykjavik, Iceland**

**-Brandalf Bondevik, Oslo, Norway**

**-Hettalisa Väinämöinen, Helsinki, Finland**

**-Louisa Bell, Brussels, Belgium**

**-Brigitte Zwingli, Bern, Switzerland**

**-Lola Kirkland, London, England**

**-Penelope Bonnefoy, Paris, France**

**-Octavia Williams, Ottawa, Canada**

**"Che diavollo era quello?"= What the hell was that for? In Italian. Okey doke! I believe that's it! Have an awesome day, readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

History in the Bones, chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia (Hidekaz Himaruya), nor do I own Bones (Fox Network)**

"Ok, we've gotten you caffeine, watched you patiently as you played in the child's area, and fed you this greasy glop you call food. Now will you tell us what the hell is going on?" Lola demanded, watching as Delilah sipped her Coke with as much fervor as her brother usually did.

"Wait, this was a bribe?" Delilah demanded, actually slightly offended. Lola's head met the table.

"You are a bloody imbecile! It took you that long to realize this? You seriously think we would put up with this for no reason?" Lola's muffled voice accused. Delilah turned red and scowled at the table.

"Anyways! Will you tell us why your personality has suddenly done a 180?" Octavia intervened, casting a quick glare at Lola, who was still blushing.

"Honestly, I didn't really notice. If you're talking about the seriousness and shit like that, it's because the stupid FBI and Jeffersonian have been trailing Alfred and I like bears tracking down honey, and I don't want to mess up somehow," Delilah said, taking another gulp of Coke. Penelope nodded.

"You mean giving away secrets about us?" Penelope asked. Delilah nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. There's also the fact of being treated like we're five, so naturally I try to act serious and mature, so maybe Al and the other countries will let us in on the Pelant investigation. Follow?" Delilah emphasized. Lola huffed.

"You could have just told us, you git. We've been doing the same, only in different measures," she replied, giving a tiny, but reassuring smile in Delilah's direction.

"She's right. Though with my kidnapping, it's a blessing Matt lets me out of his sight," Octavia groaned. Delilah chuckled.

"I could imagine. Though guys, while we're here, I want to give you a brief of my portion of the meeting for today," Delilah said, her face turning back into what it had been at the start of the meeting. The three all nodded solemnly. "Ok. It's natural that we heal, and age way slower than normal humans, right?" The three just nodded again. "Even though we don't know what exactly causes that, our body functions differently. The forensics team at the Jeffersonian will clearly see the differences of a human body compared to a Personification body, right?" Delilah's three relatives fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Yes, I would assume so. Where are you going with this, Delilah?" Penelope asked, getting a tad impatient.

"If anyone was to find out about our immortality, or what we represent, there could be HUGE trouble. Possibly bigger than Pelant. There are people out there that would use this information against us, and show no mercy. If anyone was to figure this supposed enigma out, it would be the Forensics team at the Jeffersonian," Delilah finished. The three other girls were stunned.

"So what are we going to do if they find out? I'm positive your government wouldn't hold it against you or Alfred, but what about the public? The FBI publishes all the odds and ends of murder investigations, right?" Lola questioned, wringing her hands together.

"Yeah, they do."

"So what will we do when the truth about us comes out?" Octavia demanded. Delilah looked at her, a steely but determined glint in her eye.

"If the truth comes out."

"What? But I thought you said they could figure it out," Lola exclaimed

"I did. So we're going to have to prevent that. Ladies," Delilah stood up with her hands on the table, "We're going to commit a crime, if you choose to join, a combo of a class five misdemeanor and some type of felony to be specific." All of the capitals stared at Delilah with gaping mouths.

**BACK AT CONFERENCE- Zak's Interview**

Booth loved his job, really he did. He loved serving justice to the murder victim's families and fighting for the greater good. There were times, like with that arrogant and pretentious fake of a girl that happened to be at every single place he went to, to do something involving Pelant. Then there's the Russian teen, who was asking as many dumb questions as said girl did.

"Why did your brother and sister lie about you?" Booth demanded, staring right into Zak's eyes. Zak didn't even blink at the classic intimidation method. He had encountered worse when he had gotten caught trying to practice with Ivan's pipe. Ivan death stare and lecture was much worse. Kray was in a room with Bones, going through the same process. Ivan was serving as the adult to accompany Zak, and Katyushka to Kray.

"For the tenth time, I don't know! He's right here, why don't you ask him?" Zak demanded angrily. Zak stroked his lucky charm on his wrist, a black bracelet with half of the silver moon on it. He had given the other half to his sapfir, and hers was a golden emblem of a half sun, rays and all.

"I've already asked him, and I want your answer," Booth replied, not losing his momentum at yet another kid with an attitude.

"That makes no sense! Why would you want my answer when you asked the exact same question to the man that actually KNOWS the answer to that question?" Zak explained. Booth leaned back in his chair, putting his arms above his head.

"What happened to wanting both sides of a story? Isn't that what justice is all about?" Booth asked in a lazy tone, though Zak sensed he was paying very close attention to every little thing he did or said. Zak rolled his eyes.

"How can I provide half of one question if I don't know the answer to said question?" Zak asked, exasperated. His thumb continued to stroke his link to Delilah. Booth just stayed in the same position in his chair and switched the subject.

"That's a cool charm you got there. Where'd you get it from?" Zak stayed still and stoic as he answered the oh so American agent's question.

"It was crafted somewhere in middle Russia, I think."

"You don't strike me as a guy who wears jewelry. Who's the girl?" Zak blinked, not seeing that question coming.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't even deny it, I know how it is! A girl you've been with for a while sees an adorable bracelet set that you can break in two and you each get a piece. Having the other's love from far away? I swear, girls can be so delusional, am I right?" Ivan covered his mouth in an effort to cover his snort of laughter. Zak sat there, face absolutely flat, and not feeling amused.

"That's a very wrong assumption, Agent Booth. I bought this myself, while we were at a conference in St. Petersburg. I bought the bracelet set for me and my friend. The other half is a sun, and I have the moon. We're polar opposites," he explained with a red face, trying to regain some sense of dignity after the agent practically dissed something he had thought was sweet at the time.

"Oh nice! Bet your girlfriend is feeling lucky, wearing that sun," Booth recovered, actually feeling a bit guilty for the first assumption. This just caused Ivan to flat out laugh, causing Zak to go even redder in the face.

"Be quiet, brat! It's not funny! Not even worthy of a snort!" Ivan kept laughing, just because it's what older brothers do. "Ugh, brat, SHUT UP!"

"Whoa, am I missing something?" Booth asked, a bit startled by the reaction of both males. It was rare that anyone full on laughed during an FBI interview. Ivan finally got a hold of himself, so he could answer.

"Nyet, nyet. Just very humorous. His best friend is-"

"Brat, stop. I'm capable of answering during my own interview. He's laughing for no good reason. My best friend I gave it to happens to be a girl, and Ivan does not like her so much, so-"

"I'm fond of her, but her brother is-"

"A capitalist pig, I know, you've told me before, brat! Geez. Anyway, my best friend is a girl, and we'll always be that. Best friends," Zak assured with a calm façade, but inwardly was freaking out. If brat truly knew, his head would be on a silver platter. No, not even silver. Copper!

"And who is this best friend? The one that has the sun?" Zak smirked, using this situation to his advantage. He had summarized that Delilah was right, Booth was sort of a prick.

"Delilah Jane Jones, Alfred F. Jones' younger sister. Do you know her?"

_"I love my job, I love my job, I love my job, I love job…"_ Booth chanted mentally, almost like a mantra.

**FACE CAPITALS!**

Delilah cringed under the scrutinizing glares of her female trust group. "What do you mean a misdemeanor and a felony?" Lola asked, with barely contained disbelief.

"Delilah, I've dealt with your messed up logic before, and even I'm not following this," Octavia protested, ending her sentence with a nervous giggle.

"Oui, Delilah, you never intend to get in trouble. Alfred just has a hotter head than you do. Now you're plotting to do something bad intentionally? Have you finally lost it?! And here I thought all your marbles were gone when you told me you were in a secret relationship with Zak," Penelope distressed. Delilah glared at Penelope.

"Hey, it's been going well for 10 years. I think it's working out just fine," she defended. Lola grabbed Delilah's cheeks and turned Delilah's head towards her.

"Stop changing the bloody subject. What felony and misdemeanor were you crazy enough to think that we would help you with? Maybe, if you have a logical point, we'll consider taking part in this little plot of yours," Lola bargained, trying her best to sound stern. Delilah smiled in relief, but quickly reined it in. Usually when Lola said the word "consider", it meant that she was as good as in.

"Ok. I helped create the security system for the entire Jeffersonian, as well as the Smithsonian, and other government buildings. Creators can destroy their work just as easy. Ok, not destroy, since Angela Montenegro would be able to piece it together and figure out what happened. Basically, we're going to break into the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab. Steal all the data we can on Maiya," Delilah explained in a hushed tone. They all continued to gawk at the super power capital.

"You're crazy. It's finally happened, you've cracked," Octavia moaned, burying her head in her arms.

"The ones crazy enough to believe they can change the world, usually do change the world. A notion thought of by the revolutionary genius, Steve Jobs," Delilah retorted.

"That doesn't matter! You're talking about doing something that we could get into serious trouble for, De," Penelope hissed. Delilah didn't back down, but nodded understandingly.

"I know. That's why I said, 'if you choose'. I'm not expecting you to put your credibility, and probably your safety at risk. I only wanted to let you know that I'm going to be going through with this, even if nobody joins me. First, all capitals have diplomatic immunity, so I couldn't be in custody for more than 48 hours if I did get caught," she explained, draining her Coke, and sipping at her next large cup of soda, this time Dr. Pepper.

"Ok. Say you were really going through with this. What would the plan be?" Lola questioned.

"Easy. The Jeffersonian started doing tours about six months ago, that include the entire grounds. I disguise myself, in case anyone recognizes me. I have a universal wire with a USB cord that I can clamp onto the wires that are in charge of security footage, and the cameras. I will see nothing but the empty room, and I'll record that with my Ipad. Then I can transfer footage to the security footage. They'll be seeing an empty room, while my Ipad is recording me. I'll be the invisible girl," Delilah summarized.

"Then what? What are you going to do with the body? You can't just lug a body around! What if Alfred found it, or the FBI?" Octavia questioned. Delilah nodded.

"Already planned that out. I compromise the remains. Simple. No accurate data can be found from those bones if they're compromised. Then once I compromise the body, I'll move it." The capitals all argued that method. Octavia literally just asked about it!

"Why would you move the body after you compromise it? If you compromise it, they won't be able to tell anyways, right?" Octavia asked. Delilah shrugged.

"Can't say for sure, but it's better to be prepared. I'll take one of the skeletons whose case has already been solved, and switch them. It's kind of easy. If I have extra time, I'll switch two bodies in the containment units, just to confuse them even more. The goal besides data removal is discombobulating them by the random things that happened that actually don't matter. It will distract them," Delilah assured.

"Why do your plans always sound so illogical, and then become more and more logical because you can actually make it happen?" Penelope groaned. Delilah shrugged, a small smirk playing upon her lips.

"News flash, Penn. I'm related to a self-proclaimed hero. What do you think that makes me?" Octavia groaned, having heard this exact question and answer sequence a multitude of times. Penelope and Lola just shrugged. "Not a sidekick, oh no! A heroine. A mother-fucking heroine and my plan will bring the villain to his knees. We will end this war on terrorism, and it will start with this one battle." Her three relatives just looked at her, sensing that she was mostly talking to herself at this point. "I will save my people. I will save all the Personifications, and I will prove myself to be the capital of the US of fucking A!" There was a pregnant pause, before Lola cleared her throat.

"Not alone. I'm not letting you get yourself killed for bloody American pride. Count me in," Lola grumbled, patting Delilah's shoulder and smiling, almost a bit wearily.

"For once, I agree with the rosbif. You aren't getting yourself arrested for us, without us," Penelope second. Everyone at the table looked at Octavia. She held a hand to her chest in mock offense.

"Do you really need to ask without actually moving your lips?" she demanded playfully. Delilah smiled.

"Alright, we've got our Teen Titans. Now we need to gather more capitals to make a full on Avengers," Delilah stated. Lola face-palmed.

"Oh, please, for the love of God, stop with the bloody hero analogies! You aren't a super hero," she snapped. Delilah grinned cheekily.

"Maybe not, but I'm the closest to one out of everyone on the planet." The three other girls all groaned. The Delilah they all knew and occasionally loved was back in action.

**WOO!Finally finished this sucker. Ugh, so many references in one chapter, I think it's borderline cheesy. Anyways, thanks so much to my newest favorite and follow, GabsGen (follow) and Mordalfus Grea (favorite). I'm so glad I have people reading this! Anyways have a great rest of your day, or night, or whatever, and I love your faces! **

**Rosbif- A slang term in France to refer to a British person.**


	8. Chapter 8

History in the Bones, chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Bones or Hetalia. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Fox Network respectively. **

Dr. Brennen had never been so happy to return to her original work place after a business trip. Her emotions as a mother and as a human being with a conscience came into play when the boy she was interviewing started sobbing, only two minutes in to questioning. She presumed that either he hadn't even begun puberty yet, or that he was on the very brink of it. The woman from earlier that week, Katyushka, was stroking his hair, trying to calm him down. She didn't really get much out of his sobs. When she questioned Sweets over Skype, he had replied that none of Kray's answers could have credible information because he was beyond hysterics at the point when he could barely answer a question.

All that left the investigation, interview-wise, was other family, and there was always the possibility that they each lied to protect the family. Actually, Katyushka and Ivan had already lied, and they should've been suspicious, but they set them both up to polygraphs to test their answers. They were telling the truth for their reasons. They interviewed Natalya, and by far she seemed the most distraught, but also the shadiest. Her answers either led to more questions, or her answers were almost like riddles. In the back of her mind, Brennen noted, "Just like Pelant…"

The lab was completely abuzz. Hodgins was analyzing the particulates found on the victim's bones in the cracks and crevices, Angela was still trying to figure out how the body was moved without any finger prints on the body, and Clark was still trying to depict the post mortem carvings on the bodies.

Brennen walked into the lab. "I'm assuming you've made more progress since my last check in?" she called, going on to the platform and to survey the dismembered skeleton. "Have we figured out how the previous damage of the bones was done?"

"No, but I do have something on the post mortem carvings. They depict bears, and Russia's national animal is the bear. The bear can symbolize a lot of things, such as motherly instinct, ferocity, protectiveness, and that's only in Russian culture. In Native American culture, bears represent power, courage, motherhood, discernment, childbearing, resourcefulness, and unpredictability."

"Ok, so why would Pelant carve all those supposedly good attributes on to her arm?"

"That's not all. We also depicted that this carving on her left radius is a cat of some kind, a bob cat. In Russian, it really doesn't mean anything, but in many other folk cultures, it represents strategy, cunning, and intellect."

"Everything Pelant is. So you think he was marking his territory?"

"Possibly. Or he was symbolizing the victim and their traits. To throw us off, and suspect other people," Clark suggested.

"Why, though? He likes us knowing that he murdered these people in cold blood. Why cover up for a crime that he wants us to know he committed?"

"Because they aren't from Pelant," Angela answered, coming up on to the platform with Hodgins right behind her.

"I just analyzed the particulates from the depictions on her arm, and there were traces of magnesium titanium alloy, very strong metal. And then we compared them to the blade material in Natalya's knife, and it was a perfect match," Hodgins explained anxiously. Brennen shook her head as a tour group walked by, and a trendy red-headed college girl lost her contact.

"That doesn't really prove anything. Pelant could have stolen the knife, and then carved into the bone."

"Yes, but to ensure Hodgins' theory, I analyzed how deep the fingerprint went into the knife's handle. The depth can show us how recently the knife was held. It was recently held only about two weeks ago," Angela explained.

"Right around the time of death," Hodgins added.

"I ran the fingerprints in the FBI case files, and they belong to Natalya Braginski. Pelant's were there too, of course," Angela summarized sadly.

"So you think that Natalya helped kill her own sister?" Brennen asked, not entirely convinced. Angela shook her head.

"I wouldn't imagine so. She seems to have no motive. I'm just saying she was there after Pelant killed her, and carved the pictures into the bones, as a final commemoration to her sister," Angela suggested. Brennen shook her head.

"Wouldn't that help Pelant though? To have more evidence towards Natalya to throw us off?"

"What if they were there at the same time? Pelant might have forced her to carve some sort of picture," Clark proposed. Brennen nodded slowly.

"You all have plausible theories. I'll tell Booth." Brennen power walked to her office, a phone to her ear, waiting for Booth to pick up the phone.

L~I~N~E~B~R~E~AK~Y~A~Y~~~~~~~~~~

Delilah was back in DC, and was bouncing anxiously on the balls of her feet, waiting for the tour to start. Alfred, knowing his sister very, VERY well, wasn't too sure about letting her come.

**45 MINUTES EARLIER!**

"Why do you want to go?" he asked with an air of impatience. His meeting with the Secretary of Defense had to start soon, and he was running a bit late as it was. Delilah shrugged.

"I want to see the exact methods they're using to examine Maiya's body. I want to ensure that they're doing it to the best of their ability."

"You seriously doubt one of the best forensics teams in the country?"

"No! It's taking them forever, Alfie, and they already know it was Pelant. What is taking them so long?" she demanded. Alfred ran a hand through his hair.

"She's been through so much, especially since this is her best friend…" Alfred thought, thinking over her request and the current situation. "Fine. No detours, no visit to the ice cream shop on F Street, nothing. Straight to the Jeffersonian tour and back, we clear?" he demanded. Delilah's eyes brightened.

"Crystal!" The capital sped upstairs to get ready, and came back down in her disguise- a natural red-head pixie cut wig, green colored contacts, and she was wearing high heels to make herself appear taller. Alfred had already left for the appointment, so no questions came from that side of the deal. She texted Max, who had agreed to be the surveillance surveyor during the operation.

"Going in. Send you the feed once I have it. Don't text me back, just send me your blog's link on crime scenes to laptop number three when you receive the feed. ~~AMELIA EARHART." Delilah had multiple lap tops, but only one to the Nation's knowledge. She had four, to be specific. One was white, one was red, one blue, and the other one was her web surfing, normal teen one, and that one was an American Flag pattern. With that, Delilah headed to the subway.

**PRESENT**

"The Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab is headed by Dr. Cameron Saroyan. It's also the work place of famous author and forensic anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennen. Does anyone know what a forensic anthropologist does? Anyone? Well, I'll tell you. A forensic anthropologist is someone who, by definition…" Delilah wanted to strangle the overly enthusiastic blonde-headed bobble-head bimbo leading the tour. It was obvious she was only doing this to pay for this coming year's tuition, after all, it was only a month away, on August 8, for early enrollers. She was getting close to the panel box. Diversion plan fresh in her mind, she was ready to play her part. Not three inches away from the panel box, cleverly hidden behind the double open door on the left side, Delilah started her performance.

"WHOOPS! OW!" The whole group turned to stare at the "college student".

"I'm sorry, is there a problem, Miss…?"

"Earhart. I'm terribly sorry, but I got dust in my eye, and I made the mistake of rubbing at it. My contact has fallen out. Please, continue this tour, I'll catch up," Delilah fibbed, squinting one eye shut. The tour guide nodded, all too eager to leave the girl.

"That's fine ma'am. Please hurry, if you can." The cheerleader tour guide turned her back and led the group to another sector of the building. Delilah did an impression of her without the words, moving her head like the tour guide when she talked. She kneeled down, took out the screw driver, and the four steel plated rulers. These boxes were as high security as the lab itself. If the box cover was moved without a substitute, all hell would break loose. She unscrewed one side, and hastily placed the ruler between the wall and the box's microchip paneling. She repeated this process with the other three sides. Delilah took out the blue laptop (her hacking laptop) and connected the USB port. She clamped the clamp part of the cord onto one of the wires, and smiled to see one of the empty lab segments show up on her computer. She hit control Q, and it immediately saved that video to her lap top. She tore the clamp off the wire, and replaced everything like it had been before she had done what was considered a high class felony.

She then texted Octavia, her second-in-command for this operation.

"The TV images replaced the static." With that, Delilah Jane Jones, aka Washington DC, aka Amelia Earhart, aka Susan Anthony left to catch up with her tour group. Psh, and Booth said this was a grown up's work.

**I AM SO SORRY! It took forever to get this out, but I basically had boot camp volleyball style, and then school! I've forgotten how fond high school is of homework. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, even though it came out WAY later than expected. Regardless, please review, and have an awesome night/day! Also thanks to Ermanil for a follow!**


End file.
